1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing a metallic-tone coating on a metal substrate such as a car body, and more particularly, relates to the application of a paint to a metal substrate for forming a protective and decorative film thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use a paint containing a clearly-prepared color pigment for the base, and a small proportion of aluminum particles, so as to form a protective and decorative film on a metal substrate, wherein the paint is sprayed by means of a pistol after the substrate is provided with primer coats.
Under the conventional methods, however, the aluminum particles are obtained by pulverization, and their size and shape are unavoidably irregular. This is detrimental to the production of overall fine, metallic brilliancy and tone. In general, the metallic brilliancy and tone are affected by the regularity of the particles contained in the paint. However, no special attention has been paid to the particles to be added, but only to the preparation and/or application of a paint. For a long time, it has been accepted that the preparation and application of a paint essentially requires a high degree of skill and experience to form a desired metallic brilliancy and tone.